You Look So Cool
by ZatannaZatara06
Summary: "Alienated girls were dangerous girls. And she knew this as a disreputable fact." Not a song fic but Title is a lyric from Robbers by The 1975 In a world without Voldemort, who knows who you could be. SuperAU Oneshot, Harmony, Beauxbatons!Hermione HasAFamily!Harry


_A/N Hi! this popped into my head while listening to Robbers by the 1975. And I think we can all use some more Harmony AU in our lives! P..s this was written in an hour and is completel trite. Don't take it seriously._

 _Edit: Just to explain, I wanted to imagine a Hermione without a "troll moment" to gain friendship. I believe she would have found adventure some way in life._

 **You Look So Cool**

In school she was always the good girl. Perfect student. Polite chagrin woman. You would think at a school for girls that above all else, would actually mean something. But alas, it didn't. Being at a school with Veela roaming the halls, while you, imperfect, swotty Hermione walked flawed, yet sure. Needless to say she didn't make many friends.

Madame Maxine always told her that her mind may be wondrous but she'd scare away others with her ink stained nose and sensible shoes. Which she answered by bowing and excusing herself to the library. Beauxbatons while amazing in its own right, was nothing of the wonders she read about in Hogwarts, A History. She felt a pang in her chest knowing that she belonged there. If only her parents hadn't moved to France before she understood what that would mean for her.

Instead of letting it fester she channeled that pang into vigorous training in every subject. Excelling quickly once she was at the top, she stayed there. After graduation she was regarded as the brightest witch of the generation and it was widely thought, that she would run for some political office. But she shocked them all and became an Auror.

Alienated girls were dangerous girls. And she knew this as a disreputable fact.

She was quick witted, fast on the draw and maliciously creative with her spells. She was feared and dauntless. Her and her partner, Harry Potter were an incredible team only rivaled by the legendary Aurors, Sirius Black and James Potter.

It was almost insane how quickly she became close to Harry. Never having many friends, the intense bond they shared almost instantly, scared her.

These days when Harry Potter smiles, he is looking far different than the boy who joined the Aurors out of obligation. The whole like father, like son thing. His first day at the Auror Academy, he met Hermione Granger as she came barreling, wild hair swinging behind her. He watched every single guy in the room challenge her to a duel and she promptly set them on their asses. Respect was quickly earned and after challenging her to a duel himself, he managed to overpower her. But she had gotten a powerful shot in and broken his glasses. After the duel, he went to congratulate her as she huffed to herself for losing. She repaired his glasses with a singular swish of the wand and promptly walked away.

He thinks that could have been the day he fell in love with her.

* * *

There were days that the two of them, covered in blood and sweat could sit and laugh. Cheering the other up when the worst parts of the job reared it's ugly head.

For example, a month ago they had to inform a member of the Boot family that their son was killed by a dark wizard. He kept a brave face until the family left, huddled together. He broke down and screamed about the unfairness of life. She rubbed his arms for three hours and cheered him ultimate with stories she made up about him being the savior of Wizarding world. (Yeah, right)

With her soft cooing and strong words. He fell in love with her a second time.

* * *

The third time was last night. He knew she wasn't much for a drinker but she had insisted on showing up THE Marauders (his dad's friend group). They quickly let the fierce curly haired witch into their ranks. They drank and drank as she went shot for shot with them. She could speak Runes with Remus, Herbology with Peter and regal Sirius and James with her own Auror stories that matched their own. Her smile was wide and eyes glazed. She looked ethereal, a goddess in sensible shoes.

Sirius joked that if Harry didn't make a move, he would. Hermione scoffed and waved him off. Harry got an idea.

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her off the pub stool.

"I want to show you something" He flashes her the smile that she can't say no too.

Her eyes widen and she nods. Waving to the older men as they wolfs whistle in farewell.

Twisting her into his arms, he apparates them to Hogsmeade. The town was quiet and seemed even quainter without the crowds of students.

"No fucking way, Harry" Her body shakes with excitement. "Are we doing what I think we are?"

Yea, I would have apparated straight onto the grounds but-"

"You can't apparate into Hogwarts !" She drunkenly squeals. So unlike her but absolutely adorable.

He takes her hand. And they walk in comfortable silence.

When they arrive at the gates Harry pulls out a giant magical key. Hermione raises her eyebrow.

"A friend owes me a favor" he allowed.

That friend Ronald Weasley, was his best friend who was responsible enough to teach kids at Hogwarts, but not responsible enough not to blow a hole in Harry's living room after losing at chess. The key favor was thought of on the fly but obviously worth it. he shakes his head at the memory.

The way she smiles at him makes him feel like he can tell her all his secrets. The way she looks at him makes him feel like she already might know them.

They walk the grounds and even though he gives the tour, she is spewing out facts left and right. Most of which, he never heard and he actually went to the school. He just smiles and nods.

Her face was on fire. She couldn't wait to get home and check this off her bucket list. But then again, going home means this moment would end. Looking up at Harry, he seemed so content. So calm. Her normal anxiousness was always washed away at his presence. His hand in hers was doing crazy things to her stomach. She didn't know how much more she could take. He knew how much being at Hogwarts meant to her. He actually listened to her.

Snow began to fall and he tilts his head back looking up to the sky. The moon lights him in a way, she swears he's glowing himself. She can't hold it in. She's got to say something.

"Fuck, you always look so cool" She blurts, semi slurred.

He turns to her silent.

"Honestly, you just look like you could take on anything." She continues blabbering.

"Like I could entrust my world to you." She whispers. She grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Thank you, Harry." She smiles. He smiles back.

This was the third time he fell in love with her and it went straight to hell.

"Hermione, I just want you to know that I don't want to be partners anymore." His smile is still there. But hers is twisted into a broken gasp. She holds her stomach and begins to back away.

"Hermione, wait-" He realizes how what he said sounded as he watches her run to the gate.

He rakes his hands through his hair as he sees her POP away.

"Fuck."

* * *

Morning came to quickly, for Hermione if she took the time to think about it. She probably ruined the one friendship she had that was REAL. Over fucking feelings? Wasn't she supposed to be stoic?

She sits at her desk, absentmindedly taping her toes against the table. Her partner, the ever smug Harry Potter comes striding into her office. He throws a paper plane straight at her head. Hitting his mark he cheers to himself.

"Potter." She grits her teeth.

"Granger" He smirks.

For a second, she is distracted by the way his eyes hit the light and reflect off his glasses. Handsome little prat. And he knows , she shakes her head and looks at her nails.

"Any new information on Greyback?" She grips her desk. She hated that this man was giving magical creatures a bad name.

"Not yet, but I think we are close to finding his packs hide out." He looks downcast as he speaks and she almost reaches out to him. They don't say it but they think it in tandem. Poor Remus.

"Hermione, look at me" He demands suddenly.

She does the opposite. "Look harry, I know I must've freaked you out. I was acting inappropriately and made you uncomfortable." Her face was burning red at this point. "When i sobered up, I was able to understand why you want a new partner, forgive me?" She was almost pouting and it made Harry's heart jump.

"Hermione" He says her name, smooth as Elvin Wine.

"I don't want to be partners because I am in love with you." He powers right through her gasp.

"I actually got a position as a reserve seeker for Puddlemere. My resignation is on Moodys desk." He smiles imagining Moodys face when he reads it. He feels warm arms surround him as Hermione positions herself on his lap.

"I'm so proud of you!" She kisses his cheek. He beams at her. And looks at her expectantly.

"Oh! I love you too, you prat" leaning in she kisses him deeply and she feels that calm radiating through his skin, right into her veins. He smiles into the kiss.

A loud throat clearing breaks their spell. Red faced and panting, they see Head Auror Moody in the doorway.

"Oi, none of this kissy nonsense. Especially, not partners. I will reassign you both immediately-" Moody's face was red. As if it was more embarrassing for him, than it was for them.

Harry interrupts with a hand.

"Check your desk, Moody. I'm kinda busy snogging my girlfriend. " He smirks up at her, still in his lap.

Moody grumbles and hobbles to his desk.

She looks at him and let's her self, be for once. She can't analyze this. It's just right. Messy hair, bruised lips and looking at her like she created life itself. Perfect.

She can't help but blurt out.

"You look so cool." He laughs wildly and buries his face in her hair.

This felt right. It was right. Yes, she was dangerous. But dangerous girls can fall in love too.

 ** _A/N Hope you enjoyed!_**

 _Thank you for reading this nonsense!_


End file.
